The management of time in companies is based on various systems such as a check in and out at the entrance of the building. The employee carries a card which could embed a wireless device able to communicate an identification of the employee. Other technologies based on a visual element such as a barcode are also suitable for quickly identifying an employee and record its presence within the company. When leaving the company, the same operation of identification is carried out and the absence of the employee is recorded.
These readers are connected to a centralized system that calculates, for each employee, the working time per day and the balance over a longer period such as a month. For employees having access to a computer during the working hours connected to the central management system, it is easy to check their current balance for the current day or the month.
For the other employees, the balance is conveniently displayed each time the employee carries out identification, i.e. at the arrival and the departure of the employee. During the day, the employee has no access to this information and has to guess the time spent in the company.